Unfinished Story
by Shed -PonyFicsTJ
Summary: es la historia de mi OC, nada especial, pero son bienvenidos a leerla
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Hola, mi nombre es Unfinished Story, algunos solo me dicen ''Shed'', soy un joven unicornio de Manehattan, naci allí, crecí allí y lo más probable es que muera allí, que molestia, vivo en un complejo de apartamentos en la zona centro de la ciudad, no es el mejor lugar para vivir, pero es el lugar al que llamo hogar, convivo con con varios vecinos, los cuales son desinteresados y nada comunicativos, a excepción de uno, Split Strike, ''Split'' para abreviar, es un joven pony terrestre, quien es menor que yo, pero no por mucho, solo un año y medio, aun que él sea menor que yo, el es más alto y fuerte que yo, el es muy agradable, me cae bien, en otro momento les hablare de él, de allí en más mis demás vecinos son, en su mayoría, ancianos exhaustos de la vida, varios de ellos viudos, con hijos despreocupados por ellos y nietos molestos, los cuales solo se dedican a causar problemas a quien tengan cerca, ya el restante de mis vecinos no son ancianos, si no que son ponies de aproximadamente mi edad, pero son irritantes y se enojan con facilidad, todos ellos están peleados con la vida, ya sea porque, no tengan pareja, no tengan trabajo o simplemente porque solo son unos cretinos, ese el ambiente en donde vivo, no es realmente molesto, pero estaría mejor si mis vecinos no fueran tan poco amigables, pero da igual, de todos modos no hare nada para cambiar eso, tan solo desperdiciaría mi tiempo, todo está bien, por lo menos hay alguien que es agradable, dejando a un lado el lugar en donde vivo, les contare sobre mi trabajo, yo trabajo en el periódico local, soy un columnista y que escribo de lo que sea que me pidan, desde cosas simples como reseñar un restaurante, hasta de las cosas importantes que pasan en la ciudad, no me agrada mi trabajo, a decir verdad, podría decir que lo odio, aun que cuando era más joven, mi época de estudiante, yo quería escribir para vivir y lo hago, pero esto no es lo que esperaba, mi sueño era ser un novelista o algo así, pero casi siempre dejo inconclusas las historias que escribo, bueno al menos de que sea algo sencillo, como una historia infantil o algo parecido, siempre pienso en grandes historias y muy buenos conceptos para una, pero por una razón u otra, nunca termino ninguna, o me bloqueo o pierdo el interés de escribir, así que opte por ser un periodista, por lo menos así escribiría para poder vivir, me frustra el hecho de que no pueda terminar mis escritos y me a pasado desde muy joven, se podría decir, que ha sido así desde que obtuve mi cutie mark, lo cual fue algo tardado, cuando al fin apareció yo ya era algo mayor que mis demás compañeros, sufrí abusos y maltratos desde pequeño por ello y creo que esa es una de las razones por las que siempre termino dejando mis historias al olvido.

Les contare como obtuve mi cutie mark, la conseguí en un concurso de cuento corto, el cual gane, durante mi época de la escuela media, me tomo gran sorpresa el hecho de hubiese ganado el concurso, no podía creer que me habían nombrado como el ganador y en ese preciso momento en el que me dijeron mi nombre fue cuando apareció, les dije que había sido bastante mayor cundo la conseguí, aun que me allá sorprendido el hecho de haber ganado, no estaba orgulloso de ello, porque fue el trabajo más mediocre que e hecho, incluso mis proyectos sin terminar son mejores de lo que fue ese barato intento de cuento, y pienso eso ya que fue algo que escribí en una hora aproximadamente, en el concurso nos habían dado un periodo de tiempo de tres semanas para escribirlo y yo espere hasta el último momento para escribirlo, lo escribí en el mismo día en el que se debía entregar y cuando gane no podía creerlo, esa ha sido la victoria menos satisfactoria que he tenido, yo estaba seguro de que perdería, pero que tal gane, que triunfo mas vacio y vago he tenido, me sentí mal por los que realmente se esforzaron por ganar, cuando yo no lo hice, pero da igual el pasado es el pasado y no se puede cambiar.

No todo lo que escrito se me ha quedado inconcluso o bien que me decepcione y fue una pequeña historia que escribí cuando era un pequeño potrillo, y su titulo es ''Las herraduras mágicas de Steel Shoes'', es la pequeña historia de un unicornio el cual hacia herraduras y el tenia unas herraduras mágicas las cuales le concedías deseos, o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien, sé que es algo infantil, pero yo solo era un pequeño cuando lo escribí y tengo la sensación de que es un escrito acogedor e interesante, hice ese pequeño relato durante una corta estancia en la que estuve en Pony Ville, solo fueron unos pocos meses los que estuve allí, pero tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, no recuerdo exactamente qué es lo que hacíamos allí o porque estábamos allí, lo único que sabía es que estaba allí y que era un lindo lugar, pero lamentablemente paso lo inevitable, nos tuvimos que retirar de ese lugar para regresar a casa, Manehattan, y durante el recorrido de Pony Ville a Manehattan perdí mi preciado cuento, cuando descubrí que lo había perdido no me intereso escribir o pensar en alguna historia, en vez de ello me puse a pedirles a todos en casa, que me contaran historias, de lo que fuera no importaba de que, cuando ya en casa no tenían más historias que contar, tuve que ir con los vecinos, de allí con mis maestros y cuando ya nadie tenía historias que contarme, pase por preguntarle a extraños, muchos de ellos se negaban, pero había uno que otro que si me hacía caso y me contaba una que otra historia corta, llegue a un punto en el cual todas las historias que escuchaba de todos ponies a los que les preguntaba para que me contaran algo, siempre terminaban diciéndome lo mismo que los de mas, solo que con diferentes palabras y me aburrí de eso, yo no era tanto de leer en ese entonces, no era realmente de mi placer cuando era un potrillo, pero me tome la tarea de hacerlo, porque yo quería mas historias y pues ya había escuchado suficiente de todo el mundo, así que me adentre a la aburrida jornada de ir a la biblioteca pública, en busca de nuevos relatos e historias, cuan iba para allá, siempre terminaba tomando antologías de leyendas, fabulas y mitos, de esa forma lograba leer muchas historias y así no leía mucho, o al menos así lo miraba yo, porque en realidad si leía bastante, solo que como eran muchas historias cortas yo no lo miraba como que fuera mucho, después de todo eso que había leído, me dieron ganas de en pesar a escribir de nuevo, lo primero que quise hacer fue recrear mi vieja historia que había hecho en Pony Ville, pero simplemente no pude y aun no puedo, me bloqueo cada vez que intento recrearla, pero no parare de intentarlo, en algún momento reharé esa linda historia que cree en mi estadía en Pony Ville.

Mucho de lo que leí cuando era pequeño creía que eran solo mitos, cosas que nunca fueron verdad, pero que tal, la vida da vueltas algunas veces y cambia drásticamente lo que tu creías que era verdad y es obvio saber el porqué de ello, dado a todo lo que ha estado pasando en Equestria últimamente, el regreso de la princesa Luna, el caos provocado por Discord, el resurgimiento del Reino de Cristal, el cual ni siquiera sabía que existía o que hubiese existido alguna vez, ya no se en que creer en estos momentos y todo es gracias a esa Twilight Sparkle, la cual de ser una unicornio, como yo, se convirtió en una alicornio, la nueva princesa de Equestria, aun que es bastante linda debo admitirlo, pero creo que no me agrada, ya que es parte de todas esas cosas en las cuales yo creía, fueron cambiadas tan drásticamente, en tan poco tiempo, aun que no podría decir que la odio, porque no la conozco realmente, creo que sería agradable poder conocerla de manera personal y no solo sabiendo que es parte de la realeza de Equestria, según tengo entendido que ella hiso todo eso después de que fue a vivir a Pony Ville, valla que ese lugar es especial, tal vez allí logre terminar alguna historia, hacer realidad mi sueño de ser un novelista y conseguir algo de tranquilidad, para poder alejarme de la ajetreada ciudad y poder conseguir algo de paz… y solo tal vez allí poder recrear mi pequeño cuento que hice en mi niñez, tengo que ir allí y pasar una buena estadía en ese lugar, tengo que hacerlo, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2. **

Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que me propuse ir a Pony Ville, en este trascurso de tiempo he escrito mas historias para el periódico, algunas de ellas ni siquiera me las pedían, yo simplemente las hacía y las presentaba ante mi jefe, pero casi ninguna fue aceptada, por acepción de una, la cual era sobre las cosas más extrañas, raros y extravagantes que he visto en la ciudad últimamente, me apena haber escrito eso, es una de las cosas más tontas que escrito y no esperaba que la fuesen a aceptar, pero que tal esa fue la elegida para estar en el periódico, me avergüenza el hecho de que fue publicada, da igual mientras me paguen todo estará bien, de lo que me han estado pagando durante estas semanas, solo e usado el mínimo para mis necesidades, lo cual no es mucho, a acepción de la renta, no es mucho, pero es en lo que más gasto, y todo lo que sobrante de mi sueldo, lo estado abonado a mi cuenta en el banco y así ahorrando para poder subsistir allá en Pony Ville, la verdad no tengo planeado trabajar durante mi estancia por allí, así que en estos momentos son ''tiempos de poco dinero'' para mí, no me importa en lo absoluto, no soy alguien de grandes necesidades, pero tan poco soy ''humilde'', no me gusta esa palabra para nada, dejando eso a un lado, tratare de que acepten mas de mis notas en el periódico, algo de dinero extra no me vendrá para nada mal, así podre ahorrar aun más dinero, preguntare que es lo que está mal con mis historias y tratare de mejorarlas aun que sea un poco, para que de esa manera sean aceptadas y ganar más de lo usual.

A pasado un poco más de un mes ya desde que me propuse a escribir más cosas para el periódico y tal parece que ha dado frutos, cada vez aceptan mas de mis historias, estoy feliz por eso, solo un poco más y podre estar en Pony Ville sin ningún problema durante un buen periodo de tiempo, todo va según lo planeado, solo un poco mas y es todo.

Es de mañana, no, la madrugada mas bien, estoy cubierto en sudor, ¿Por qué estoy cubierto en sudor?... ¿una pesadilla acaso?, no siento haber tenido una pesadilla, el aire lo siento pesado, no puedo respirar bien, mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, puedo escucharlo con claridad, ¿Qué hora es?, tal parece que son las 3:00 am., no recuerdo haber tenido esta sensación antes… respira hondo y exhala… respira ''Shed''… que no ha pasado nada o al menos no sabes que fue lo que paso… respira… solo respira… cálmate y solo respira hondo… tan solo respira… respira~…

Ya es de mañana, las 10:16 am., nada fuera de lo normal, ¿Qué habrá me habrá pasado esta noche?, no recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla o algo así, creo que debería tomar una ducha, sigo bañado en sudor, si una ducha será lo mejor, necesito ducharme ahora, amo una buena ducha mañanera, ya puedo sentir la refrescante agua recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, rodeándome y limpiándome, con su tan pura y agradable aura, amo esa sensación, iré ahora mismo al cuarto de baño.

Ya esta, e durado más de lo normal, he estado más de media hora tal parece, ya son casi las 11:00 am., sinceramente me da igual, esta ha sido la mejor ducha que he tenido en años, me siento mucho mejor que antes, más tranquilo y relajado… pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien, no sé que pueda ser, así que no me importa… pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que no hay nada para desayunar, revisare la alacena para ver que encuentro, que tal he encontrado unas zanahorias y algo de jugo de naranja en el refrigerador y yo que pensaba que no había nada, esto es más que suficiente para mi, proseguiré a desayunar.

Bien mi he terminado, no fue la gran cosa, pero estuvo bien, que peores he tenido, pero me he quedado sin nada para el resto del día o para lo que queda de esta semana, así que supongo que iré a la tiendo, debo buscar mi bolso, ¿Dónde estará?, no recuerdo donde lo deje, piensa ''Shed'', piensa… ya lo sé, está en lo más profundo de mi armario de mi habitación… que tal aquí está mi viejo y confiable bolso, bien ya puedo irme, hasta luego casa, ya vuelvo.

Ya estoy en camino a la tienda, allí podre comprar todo los víveres que necesito para esta semana, hoy es un lindo día, más de lo común para una gran ciudad como Manehattan… pero aun siento como que algo no está bien… total hoy es un buen día, así que no me preocupare de ello y tan solo disfrutare de él.

E llegado a la tienda, hoy está más vacio de lo normal, al parecer solo estoy yo, una yegua con su hija y por su puesto los empleados de aquí, pero valla que es molesta esa potranca, le está pidiendo unos caramelos a su madre, pero ella no quiere comprarlos, así que la pequeño anda gritando y suplicando por los míseros dulces, los cuales no son para nada costosos, que fastidio, pero ella ha de tener sus motivos para no querer comprarlos, pero aun que sea molesta ese potranca, le tengo algo de envidia a esa yegua, me encantaría tener un hijo o una hija, sería lindo, pero ya será en su momento.

Ya he terminado con mis compras y voy de regreso a casa, compre algo de pan, alfalfa, eno, unas cuantas manzanas y zanahorias, lo suficiente para poder sin molestias en la comida para toda la semana, aun que solo me falta poco para poder ir a Pony Ville, no quiero excederme con mis gastos, después de todo ''uno nunca sabe'', valla que hoy es un lindo día, pero no hay muchos ponies afuera, que desperdicio, pero mejor por mí, así hay mas para disfrutar.

Ya estoy a punto de llegar a casa, ya puedo verla desde aquí, solo un poco más, apresurare el paso un poco más, ya quiero estar en casa, bueno hoy es un buen día, pero quiero estar en mi departamento, al cual llamo hogar… ya he llegado a las puertas del complejo de apartamentos, así que solo abriré la puerta y ya está, ¿pero qué es eso que escucho?, parece que alguien está corriendo por el piso de arriba, seguramente ha de ser alguno de los nietos de las viejos que viven por aquí, así que da igual, tan solo subiré las escaleras y entrare a mi apartamento, el hecho de que esos potrillos anden corriendo por allí, no es asunto mío, solo un poco mas y estaré en mi lindo apartamento… espera un momento, alguien está corriendo por las escaleras, me ha pasado de largo, casi choca conmigo parece un pony de mi edad, ¿Qué le sucederá?, ¿Por qué correrá de esa forma?, da igual, de todos modos no creo conocerlo, nunca lo he visto antes, da igual, no tienen nada que ver con migo.

-¡hey!-

¿me ha hablado a mi? Y ¿Por qué grita?

-¡hey, tu el de la bolsa!-

Bueno supongo así que soy yo a quien está llamando, así que volteare, ¿pero por que grita?, no hay necesidad de gritar, solo estamos a unos pocos metros de diferencia.

-¡qué bien que has volteado, que bueno que te encuentro!-

¿Quién es él?, su actitud me molesta y no deja de gritar, ¿Quién será?, no puedo decirle que no lo conozco, no quiero que se sienta como un estúpido.

-¡qué bueno que te encuentro!, ¡¿tú eres Unfinished Story, verdad?!

Eh… como es que sabe mi nombre, yo no lo conozco a él, creo que le contestare, estoy algo confundido.

-si soy yo… ¿pero cómo es que conoces mi nombre?-

-jajajajaja, no bromes diciendo… ''¿quién eres tú?, yo no te conozco''… no bromees así jajajaja-

¿Por qué me imita?, que irritante, creo que después de todo si es un estúpido.

-no enserió… ¿Quién eres tú?, yo no te conozco-

-¿pero qué dices?... ¿enserio no me recuerdas?-

Su mirada a cambiado por completo, ahora se ve triste, ¿Qué le pasa?

-lo siento, pero yo no te conozco… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Su mirada sea puesto más triste aun… ¿Qué pasa con él?

-oye… ¿estás bien?-

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo es que pensé que me reconocerías con tan solo mirarme… pero no importa, así que me presentare-

Su mirada a cambiado por completo de cómo la tenía antes… ahora tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se han llenado de brillo, muy diferente a como estaba antes.

-ok, ahora me presentare… mi nombre es Fooltrack, pero todos me dicen ''Track'', así que tan solo llámame de esa forma, está bien-

-... mucho gusto, pues yo no puedo presentarme contigo, así que dime… ¿de dónde me conoces?-

-Eso que importa, de todos modos, ni siquiera sabes quién soy, tan solo coces mi nombre-

Me ha visto con la mirada de un tonto, creo que hace honor a su nombre.

-ok, no me digas nada, pero dime esto, ¿enserió nos conocíamos de antes?-

-sí, exacto, los mejores amigos, diría yo-

Me ha guiñado el ojo y sacado la lengua, creo que no podre tener una conversación madura con él, da igual, creo que fue gracioso… me cae un poco bien, supongo.

-oye, ¿no quieres entrar a mi apartamento y tomar algo?

Se ha puesto algo pensativo, creo que aceptara.

-no gracias, estoy bien, eres amable, pero no creo que quieras meterá a casi un completo extraño a tu hogar… así que mejor me voy yendo-

-ah ok-

-bueno con tu permiso me retiro-

-ok, cuídate-

-si lo haré… adiosito-

A salido corriendo de aquí, ¿al todo caso de donde me conocerá el?, dice que me conoce, pero ni idea de quién sea el… total da igual, tan solo olvidare esto.

Oh si, por fin en casa, hogar dulce hogar, tan solo abriré la puerta y es todo.

-oye ''Shed''-

Oh pero si es ''Split'' quien me habla.

-si dime ''Split''-

-alguien vino a buscarte, un pony terrestre rubio y de color rojo… ¿Quién era?

-no lo sé… pero hable con él en las escaleras-

-es que estuvo tocando tu puerta y gritando tu nombre, durante un buen rato-

-… ¿enserio?, desde cuánto tiempo más o menos-

-pues cuando regrese de la obra el ya estaba aquí llamando a tu puerta-

-pero si eso fue durante más de una hora… ¿enserió estuvo aquí por todo ese tiempo?-

-sí y tal parece que se frustro y salió corriendo de aquí-

-… que mal, oye ciento las molestias de ello-

-no te preocupes, no fue peor de lo que gritan los nietos de los vejetes de por aquí-

-jajajaja, si has de tener razón en eso-

-¡¿A QUINES LLAMAN VEJETES, MUCHACHITOS IGUALADOS?!-

-''Split'' tal parece que te escucho el señor ''JenKins'', jajajaja-

-si es lo que parece jajajaja-

-¡MI NOMBRE NO ES ''JENKINS'', ES ''DUSK MANE''!-

-bueno es mejor que dejemos a ese pobre hombre ya-

-si tienes razón ''Split'', bueno te dejo tengo que guardar mis compras de una vez-

-oh si es verdad, hasta luego ''Shed''-

-si hasta luego ''Split''-

Bueno ya entre a mi apartamento, creo que extrañare mi pequeño hogar, cuando valla a Pony Ville, he vivido bastante tiempo aquí, están cómodo y acogedor, no creo poder llegar a estar cómodo en otra parte, que no sea mi lindo apartamento.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR.

ok este es el segundo capitulo, si ven faltas de ortografía o si tienen algún tipo concejos, serán bien venidas, porque eso me ayudara a ser mejor escritor y todo eso, YAY ya hay diálogos, el primer capitulo lo use como una introducción, así que de este punto en adelante tal vez haga mas diálogos y eso, a un tal ves no muchos, me aria muy feliz que hagan ''reviews'', los contestare sin dudar, quiero leer sus opiniones y comentarios, la historia de mi OC no podrá ser interesante y asombrosa, pero me al menos se que puede ser entretenida de leer, ademas no es mucho lo que escribo, yo no busca hacer algo extenso y largo, pero se tomara su tiempo en terminar, la sigo escribiendo y espero que la actualización sera cada mes, tal ves tarde un poco, pero ya saben la fatiga y la flojera al máximo con todos nosotros, pregunten lo que quieran y hagan sugerencias que eso me podría facilitar las cosas un poco, bueno con esto ya es todo, se despide su buen amigo ''Shed-PonyFicsTJ''


End file.
